


Eros

by Kdubbz1990



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdubbz1990/pseuds/Kdubbz1990
Summary: Jeno has a secret that he doesn't dare tell his friends.But some secrets can't be kept for long.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Eros

“Hey Jen - wake up” Jaemin says to his currently snoozing best friend.

Jeno had fallen asleep at the table during their usual lunch meeting between classes. 

“You look terrible Jen, did you stay up studying too late last night?” Jaemin says with a hint of worry in his tone.

“No,” Jeno said, “I woke up early to study, I worked late last night”

“You are going to kill yourself if you don’t get some sleep,” Jaemin says.

“I’ll be fine,” Jeno says.

He pushes up his glasses up his nose and goes back to his notes. He had an exam at 1 today - he would be fine, he always was, but that didn’t stop him from looking over his notes one more time for good measure. Jeno has always been good at school. He picked things up quickly and enjoyed learning new things. He busted his ass with a full course load and earned the affectionate nickname of the nerd of their little group of friends.

“I was going to see if you wanted to come out with us tonight, but you really need to sleep and take care of yourself,” Jaemin says.

“I can’t tonight anyway, I have to work,” Jeno replies.

“You work too much Jen. Between working almost every night and a full course load it’s no wonder you can’t make it through a meal without falling asleep,” Jaemin lectures his friend. It’s nothing new, he’s heard it before. Jeno knows his friend means well, he is just trying to look out for him. They had been friends since preschool - if anyone could get away with lecturing him it was Jaemin.

“I have to pay tuition somehow Jaem. My scholarship barely covers my books - not to mention room and board,” Jeno responds back.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Jaemin responds, “I am just worried about you.”

Jeno feels bad for making his friend worry about him, but there wasn’t really anything he could do about it. Jaemin was lucky, his parents offered to pay for school for him. Jeno wasn’t that lucky, his mom was already working two jobs to get by. It was easier for her now that it was only his sister at home, but there was no way she could pay for his tuition on top of it. Jeno wouldn’t let her even if she tried. He already snuck some of his paycheck into her bank account every month to help out.   
“I have to go to class Nana,” Jeno says, “have fun tonight - I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jaemin says, “Please try to get some sleep.”

Jeno just waved as he made his way to his last class of the day. He finished his exam quickly and headed back to his on campus apartment to take a quick nap before he had to head to work.

****

“Where are we going again?” Jaemin asks while putting on some dark eyeliner.

“Club Dream,” Donghyuck says while fixing his hair in the mirror.

“Isn’t that a strip club?” Jaemin looks over at his friend.

“More of a dance club,” Donghyuck responds not sparing a glance at his friend, “The dancers there don’t actually strip - they just put on a show. But from what I have heard the drinks are cheap and the dancers are basically God’s so I figured we might as well check it out.” 

“Whatever you say,” Jaemin laughs. He had learned not to question Donghyuck and just go along with his plans. They rarely ever ended in trouble.

A half hour later they walk out of the dorm to meet up with Renjun and Mark and head to the club. It only takes them about fifteen minutes to get to the club and the line to get in isn’t too long. They pay the cover fee and head straight to the bar. They each grab a drink and head down to the floor to wait for the shows to start.

Donghyuck was right - the views were pretty nice. They could all dance well - none of them were really Jaemin’s type though so he just smiled and politely clapped after each performance. He was about ready to call it a night and head out when the lights went down and a spotlight on stage came on. 

“Ladies and Gentleman - now for the act I know you have all been waiting for,” an announcement comes over the speaker, “Please welcome to the stage Eros.”

That was the most hype introduction Jaemin had heard all night - and the cheers from the crowd had the same energy. Jaemin was intrigued and decided to stick around to find out what this Eros was all about.

A man made his way to the spotlight. He was wearing an ornate black mask, a suit vest with nothing underneath, and the tightest black leather pants Jaemin had ever seen. The man had a figure that lived up to his name. He was built like a god. Not an ounce of fat on his body - just muscles - lots and lots of muscles. 

When the music started Jaemin’s jaw dropped. Eros’s movements were strong but fluid. It was like nothing Jaemin had ever seen before. He was put into a trance by the mix of the man’s beauty and his movements. As Jaemin stared he couldn’t help the feeling of familiarity that washed over him. He felt like he knew this man but he couldn’t put his finger on how.

The man finished his performance with a rather risque pose and smirked as he bowed and walked off the stage. Jaemin had never seen so much money being thrown at the stage in his life.

“Hey Nana, you want me to wipe that drool off your face for you,” Renjun laughed next to him.

“Shut up Injun,” Jaemin shot back.

“I think our Jaeminnie is in love,” Donghyuck teases from his other side.

“I will punch you,” Jaemin shoots to his other friend, “You know I will.”

Donghyuck just laughs and pushes him towards the bar to close their tab and head back to the dorms. Jaemin is still reeling from the performance. It just made him feel some type of way - he lets his mind wander as they make their way out of the club.

*******  
“Fuck,” Jeno says to himself more than anyone else when he gets backstage.

“What’s wrong there NoNo?” Ten one of the other dancers asks.

“Nothing,” Jeno says. Of all the bars and clubs in the city - his friends had to come to this one. Thank god he hadn’t let the other dancers talk him into going maskless tonight. He would really be screwed. His only hope was that his stage persona was enough to fool his friends, he didn’t need them to know this was his night job. He would never live it down.

He never intended on performing. He had come to the club one day to apply to be a server or a bartender - but Johnny had quickly talked him into performing. He had put the mask on as a safety net. He had never performed in front of crowds before. He was much more comfortable behind a book than on a stage. With the help of Ten and Taeyong he had quickly gained more confidence and eventually started drawing a crowd. He kept the mask as it had become his look at that point, but the others kept trying to get him to take it off every night. He can only imagine the teasing he would get from his friends if they knew it was him.

He packed his things and headed out the back and towards his apartment. Thank god tomorrow is Saturday and he can sleep in until he is supposed to meet his friends for lunch.

******

Jeno is woken up abruptly the next morning by the body of his best friend falling on top of him. He knew it was a bad idea to give Jaemin his spare key to the apartment.

“Jaemin, I will take my spare key back from you. Please get off of me,” Jeno grumbles grumpily as he buries his face further into his pillow.

“Yeah right,” Jaemin says sinking his weight even further into his grumpy best friend, “It’s time to get up - we have to meet the others for lunch.”

Jeno just groans but makes no move to get out of bed. Jaemin rolls off of his lump of a best friend and rips the covers off of him. Jeno lets out a high pitched whine and tries to pull his covers back.

“Come on - get up!” Jaemin yells directly in Jeno’s ear.

“That’s it,” Jeno grumbles, “I am now opening applications for a new best friend. I want to trade this one in, time for an upgrade.”

“You would miss me too much,” Jaemin smiles at finally succeeding at getting his friend out of bed. Jeno knows he’s not wrong. He would miss him too much. He reluctantly gets up and heads to the bathroom to get ready.

****  
“You should have seen the way NaNa stared at that dancer last night,” Donghyuck says halfway through their lunch.

“Hyuck, we were having a good time, must you always ruin it?” Jaemin says. 

“He was practically drooling,” Renjun adds in with a smirk.

“You too Injunnie, I thought we were friends. That’s it, Jeno is my only friend,” Jaemin says dramatically.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything,” Mark says offended.

“Yeah - but you are dating Donghyuck so you are guilty by association.”

“I already told you NaNa, I am opening applications and trading you in for a new model,” Jeno smirks next to him.

“WHY AM I BEING PERSONALLY ATTACKED RIGHT NOW?” Jaemin yells, “Fake friends all of you.”

“Stop being dramatic,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Anyway, we were thinking about going back to the club again tonight. Jen you should come with us.”

“Can’t,” Jeno replies, “I have to work tonight” (at the place you guys are going - but you don’t have to know that)

“Again? But you just worked last night, and the night before,” Jaemin pouts next to him.

“Yes, I work every Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. You know this Jaem,” Jeno rolls his eyes. The pout and puppy eyes from his best friend doing things to his heart that he dares not speak out loud.

“Ugh, fine,” Jaemin sighs, “We will just have to go and have fun without you.”

*****  
“Absolutely not,” Jeno says to the two dancers in front of him.

“Come on JenJen, you don’t need it anymore. You are so much more confident on stage than you were before. Plus you are doing the pole tonight and it is so much easier to see what you are doing without it.” Ten tries for the hundredth time to get Jeno to perform without his mask.

“Maybe another night. Definitely not tonight. Absolutely not.” Jeno refuses adamantly.

“Why not tonight? What’s going on tonight?” Taeyong asks. Taeyong always has a more gentle approach than Ten did. Ten liked getting his way - anyway possible.

“Uh, well,” Jeno scratches the back of his head, “My friends are coming here tonight. They don’t know that when I go to work this is what I mean. I don’t want them to find out.”

“Why not? I’m sure they would be fine with it,” Taeyong says.

“It’s not that they wouldn’t be ok with it. It’s that I would never hear the end of it.” Jeno says. 

The other two dancers drop it and get ready for their set.

*****  
“Let’s get closer,” Jaemin says once they have drinks in hand.

“Want to get a better look at your man huh?” Renjun teases.

“You used to be my favorite Renjun, you know that,” Jaemin glares at him.

“That’s a lie,” Renjun shoots back, “Jeno’s always been your favorite.”

Jaemin can’t argue with that. He has always had a soft spot for Jeno. Maybe it is because they grew up together or maybe it was something more - but either way it was there.

“Whatever,” Jaemin rolls his eyes, “Let’s go,” he says while dragging his friends to a table in the front.

Saturday nights the dancers really amp it up. Each performance is better than the last. It makes Jaemin excited for his personal favorite dancer to come on.

The lights go down, “And now Ladies and Gentleman, the performance you have all been waiting for,” Jaemin tries to control his heart rate and breathing, “Please welcome to the stage Eros.”

The cheers are loud, and Jaemin would be lying if he said he didn’t cheer just as loud as the God himself makes his way to the stage. Jaemin’s heart almost stops when the lights come on. Eros is wearing the same outfit as last night only this time in a deep red. He looked like a sin up on the stage, and well Jaemin supposed that he was in fact a sin.

The music started and Eros started his routine. His moves just as strong as last night. Jaemin takes in what he can see of the man’s face. The man has a strong jawline, a face carved from stone and a body to match. He looks at the man’s eyes, they are a chocolate brown color, he can see the passion and fire, but also kindness and familiarity. Why was this guy so familiar to him.

All of a sudden the song changed and Eros grabbed the pole in the center of the stage. Jaemin froze in place as he watched Eros gracefully swing himself around the pole. It was a work of art. Jaemin was sure his jaw was pretty much on the floor at this point, but he was mesmerized by the fluid movements of the man on stage. How could so much man swing himself so gracefully around a pole. He made it look effortless. As the song came to an end Jaemin jumped to his feet clapping so hard and throwing all the cash he had on the stage. Eros stood up and bowed to the audience and right before he turned to walk off the stage looked directly at Jaemin and winked. Jaemin was pretty sure his heart stopped in that second as he watched Eros make his way off the stage with confidence and poise he had never seen before.

*******  
“DID I REALLY JUST WINK AT NA FUCKING JAEMIN,” Jeno was having a minor meltdown in the dressing room.

“You sure did,” Ten laughs, “Or at least I can only guess that you did - I don’t know who Na Fucking Jamin is, but you were practically having sex with that guy in the front row.”

“What the hell has gotten into me?” Jeno asks with his head in his hands, “He’s my best friend, I have known him my whole life. Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know,” Ten said, “But it seems like you are more than friends my friend.”

“What? No, we are just friends,” Jeno defends. He has always tried to suppress his feelings for Jaemin. They had been friends for too long to ruin it with something like feelings and relationships. He would rather be Jaemin’s best friend than nothing at all.

“NoNo, friends don’t look at each other like that,” Ten says.

“Ten, he doesn’t even know it’s me,” Jeno shoots back.

“True,” Ten nods, “But you know it’s him.”  
****

“Jen come out with us tonight,” Jaemin pesters Jeno for the hundredth time since he entered his apartment unannounced.

“NaNa, I have to study,” Jeno says. It’s not a lie, Sunday’s are the days he gets ahead so that he can keep up with everything.

“We get it Jen, you’re a nerd, but you have to have some fun. All you do is study and work. I miss my best friend.” Jaemin gives his signature pout and puppy eyes that he knows Jeno can’t resist.

“Fine,” Jeno gives in, “Where are you guys going tonight?”

“Club Dream,” Jaemin replies with a smile.

Fuck, “Again? Aren’t you sick of that place yet? Won’t this be three nights in a row?” Jeno asks. He really doesn’t want to show up at his workplace on his day off, especially not with his friends. Too much of a risk of them finding out his secret.

“Trust me Jen, I don’t think I will ever be sick of that place,” Jaemin says.

“Fine,” Jeno says reluctantly, “What time are you going?”

“I will be back at 8:30 to do an outfit check and then we can meet the others,” Jaemin says sternly.

“NaNa, I don’t need you to do an outfit check on me. I can dress myself thank you very much,” Jeno says indignantly.

“Sure you can Jen, I’ll bring something by just in case,” Jaemin smiles before running out the door to go back to his dorm to get ready.

Jeno just sighs thinking about the mess he is in. He takes a second to text Ten and Taeyong to let them know he is stopping by with some friends tonight and to pretend to not know him. Ten sends back a snarky remark along the lines of “What are you ashamed of us? I am hurt JenJen after all we have done for you?” Jeno just rolls his eyes and digs through his closet for something to wear.

He decides on balck skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, a leather jacket and black boots. He doesn’t break these out often - usually just to go to work - which he supposes he is technically going to work tonight. Once he is dressed he styles his hair up and off his face and grabs his makeup bag. He decides to just do eyeliner and bronzer - much more toned down than his usual look. 

By the time he is finished with getting ready he hears his front door open. He makes his way out of the bathroom just as Jaemin walks into his bedroom.

Jaemin’s jaw drops, “Holy shit Jen,” is all he can say.

“What? Not up to your standards?” Jeno asks giving himself a once over.

“Why don’t you dress like this more often?” Jaemin asks, “You look amazing.”

“I prefer comfort over style,” Jeno shrugs.

“Spoken like the true nerd you are,” Jaemin teases, “You almost had me fooled for a second”

Jeno rolls his eyes, “Well if I am sufficiently up to par should we get going?”

“There you go with the nerd stuff again,” Jaemin sighs, “Yeah let’s go, the others are waiting downstairs.”

When they get to the club Jeno stays at the back of the group - hoping that he can ward off any looks of acknowledgement from the staff. They head in and go to the bar. Johnny is working the bar tonight.

“Is Eros performing tonight?” Jaemin asks as Johnny hands him his drink, “I didn’t see him on the lineup at the door.”

Jeno looks at Johnny and gives a subtle shake of his head. “Ah, No sorry, tonight is his night off,” Johnny says, still giving Jeno a look.

“Ah damn,” Jaemin says, “I really wanted you to see him perform Jen. Don’t worry the other dancers are amazing too. What nights is he here?”

“Thursday, Friday, and Saturday,” Johnny answers.

“Well that sucks, he is here on all the nights you work Jen,” Jaemin pouts.

“Huh, yeah, that is rough. I guess I will just have to hear about him from you then,” Jeno says. 

They set up at a table and watch the performances for the night. Ten and Taeyong never fail to amaze him with their performances, no matter how many times he has watched them.

When he gets home that night Jeno lets out a sigh as he falls into his bed. He made it through the night without anyone blowing his cover. He will have to thank them when he goes in for his shift on Thursday.

****  
“Are you guys going out again tonight?” Jeno asks Jaemin on Thursday at lunch.

“No, I have an exam tomorrow I should really study for,” Jaemin sighs. He was actually really looking forward to seeing Eros perform again.

Good, Jeno thinks to himself, he doesn’t have to worry about being found out.

“I’ll see you tomorrow NaNa,” Jeno says getting up from his seat at lunch, “I have class and then I have to work tonight. Study hard,” he smiles and walks out.

*****

“I’m not going to wear it tonight,” Jeno says when ten hands him a blue mask to match his navy blue outfit.

“What? Really!” Ten yells, “Finally!”

“Ten, what are you yelling about? I can hear you all the way from the front of house,” Taeyong says coming in to get ready for his performance.

“NoNo is losing the mask tonight,” Ten says excitedly.

“Really? I am proud of you Jen,” Taeyong says giving Jeno a hug.

“Yeah, well my friends are studying tonight so I don’t have to worry about them finding out,” Jeno says with a laugh.

Jeno opens his locker and starts to get ready. He does his usual pre show routine and sits in his dressing room listening to his music and going over his routine. He is back on the pole again tonight - a routine he knows like the back of his hand, but being the perfectionist he is he can’t help but run it over and over again.

It is almost time for him to go on - he can hear Ten’s music reaching the climactic ending so he gets up and does some last minute stretching. He is definitely nervous about performing without his mask for the first time. He hears the applause from the audience and that’s his cue. He starts heading to the stage but he is stopped by Ten before he can get to his spot.

“Put the mask on,” Ten says grabbing his blue mask off of his makeup table.

“What, why?” Jeno asks confused. He doesn’t understand why the same person who had pestered him to take the mask off is now hastily tying it on him and pushing him to the stage.

“Trust me,” He says, “Break a leg.”

Jeno has no idea what has gotten into Ten but the show must go on right. He hears his introduction and makes his way to the spotlight. His music starts, the lights come up, and then he sees exactly why Ten told him to put on the mask. There sitting in the front row is Na Fucking Jaemin.

Shit.

Jeno being the professional he is doesn’t let the surprise show on his face and doesn’t falter a bit in his performance. He goes through the routine he knows so well. The music changes and he steps to the poll. He mounts it and does his first swing and that’s when it happens. In the rush to get the mask on Ten must have not tied it tight enough, the mask slides off his face. He keeps going with his routine even though his heart is racing.

This is it. I will never hear the end of this.

*****

“Was that….” Donghyuck says in shock.

“Is that….” Renjun says at the same time.

“Jeno?” Jaemin says in disbelief.

*****  
“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK,” Jeno says as he gets back to the dressing room.

“Jen, I’m so sorry, I should have tied it tighter,” Ten appologizes rushing into the dressing room to calm down his friend.

“It’s not your fault. I would have gone out there without it anyway if you hadn’t noticed Jaemin there.” Jeno says. 

“Do you want to go out and see them?” Taeyong asks.

“Nope, I am going to sneak out the back, change my name, move to a different country. It was nice knowing you guys. Thanks for everything,” Jeno says dramatically.

“Don’t be such a drama queen, that’s my job,” Ten teases, “I think you should go talk to them.”

“Ugh, I guess you are right,” Jeno says, “Do you think you guys could go make sure they don’t leave while I get changed?”

“I already have Johnny on it,” Ten says.

“Great,” Jeno says.  
*****

“There is no way that was Jeno,” Renjun says.

“I knew he was familiar,” Jaemin says in a whisper, still in a state of shock. His Jeno, his giant nerd Jeno, a dancer at a club. They were best friends, they knew everything about each other, or at least that is what he thought.

“Hey guys,” the bartender comes over to their group, “stick around for a bit. One of the dancers wants to talk to you.”

“Yeah, we have a few things to say to him too,” Donghyuck says snarkily.

“I’m sure you do,” the bartender laughs, “I’m Johnny by the way, I own the club. You guys can have a seat, I’m sure he will be out shortly.”

The group goes and sits in one of the private booths off to the side to wait for their friend to come out.

****

“Jen you ready?” Taeyong says softly. He can tell Jeno is going through it and doesn’t want to make him any more on edge than he already is.

“Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be,” Jeno sighs, “Can I wear the mask?” Jeno asks.

Taeyong laughs, “I think it’s a little late for that kid. Let’s go, they have been waiting a while for you.”

The two head out to the front to find Jeno’s friends. When he spots them sitting at a booth he almost turns the other way to sneak out the back.

“Oh no you don’t,” Taeyong says grabbing Jeno’s arm and turning him around. Jeno doesn’t have the energy to fight back at the moment so he shuffles along with Taeyong.

“Hey guys,” Taeyong says when they get to the booth, “Did you enjoy the show?” 

“Yeah, it was great,” Renjun says politely, “I was just a little surprised at the ending,” he says with a pointed look at Jeno.

Jeno just stares at the ground and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“I’m Taeyong by the way,” Taeyong smiles, “It’s nice to meet you guys.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Donghyuck says.

Jaemin hasn’t said anything. He is just staring at Jeno. He doesn’t know what to think. He doesn’t know if he should be more mad or hurt that Jeno didn’t tell him about this. He is stuck inside of his head right now.

Jeno can feel Jaemin’s eyes on him. He can tell that he is thinking hard and is afraid of what he has to say.

“Well, I will leave you guys to talk,” Taeyong says, “I’ll see you tomorrow Jen.”

Taeyong walks away and Jeno has another wave of nerves hit him. He has to stop himself from bolting. He knows his friends need an explanation, but he doesn’t even know what to say or how to start.

“Uh, Hey guys,” Jeno says sheepishly.

“Really?” Donghyuck says, “We get the surprise of a lifetime and all you have to say is hey guys?”

“Hyuck, calm down,” Renjun says turning to face Jeno, “Jen, WHAT THE HELL? Why didn’t you tell us that was you?”

“Yeah, you just let us go on and on about ‘Eros’ knowing we had no idea it was you,” Donghyuck says.

“Uh, yeah, sorry,” Jeno says nervously.

“Can we go?” Jaemin asks suddenly, “I want to go home.”

Jeno looks up at Jaemin’s sudden comment.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says, “If that’s what you want”

“Yes,” Jaemin says getting up.

“I’ll walk with you guys,” Jeno says.

“I think it’s better if you don’t,” Jaemin says, “I need to think.”

“Oh,” Jeno says hurt, “Ok, yeah, um, I guess I will see you later then.”

Jeno watched his friends walk out without him. He was hurt. He never wanted them to find out like this. He never wanted them to find out at all. He drops down and puts his head on his knees. How did he mess things up so bad? Why is Jaemin so mad at him? What is he going to do now? He doesn’t know when he starts to cry but there he was, sitting on the floor of the bar, crying. 

“Hey bud,” Jeno looks up at the sound of Ten’s voice, “Are you ok?”

“Well my best friend hates me and now I’m sitting on the floor of the club crying by myself. So no, I don’t think I’m ok,” Jeno says between sniffles.

“Hey, why don’t you let Johnny and I take you back to your apartment? I don’t want you to walk back alone tonight. We can drive you there.” Ten says patting Jeno on the head trying to get the boy to calm down.

“Ok,” Jeno says pulling himself back up off the ground. Ten pulls him into a hug and they head out.

****

Jeno doesn’t go to lunch the next day. He doesn’t want to face his friends. He can’t take anymore heartbreak right now. He can’t stop thinking about the look on his best friends face when he left last night.

Jeno heads to work as usual for a Friday night. He is not sure how he is going to get through his performance but he knows he can’t let the audience down.

“How you doing Jen?” Ten asks when Jeno walks into the dressing room.

“Terrible,” Jeno replies.

“Did you talk to Jaemin today?” Taeyong asks softly.

“I didn’t see him. I didn’t go to lunch today. I couldn’t handle being pushed away,” Jeno says solemnly.

“I’m sure everything will be ok Jeno,” Ten says, “Just give him a little time. I’m sure he will come around.”

“I don’t know,” Jeno says, “Thank you guys, for helping me through this.”

“Of course, we wouldn’t make you deal with this on your own,” Taeyong says patting Jeno on the head before going to get ready for the performance.

Jeno hears the applause for Ten’s performance and starts to head to his place for his performance.

“Break a leg Jen,” Ten says patting him on the shoulder before walking back to the dressing room.

Focus Jeno, Focus, you just have to go out there and do what you do every week.

Jeno hears his announcement and heads to his spot. He opted out of the mask tonight, there was really no point to it anymore. The cat was out of the bag, and it’s not like his friends would be there anyway. 

Jeno hears his music start and the lights come up. His heart almost stops. There in the front row is Jaemin, by himself watching. Jeno remains focused on the performance. Performing every move exactly how he does every night. There is no room for his mind to wander. 

He finishes his performance, bows, and quickly makes his way off the stage. 

“Ten, did you know Jaemin was here?” Jeno questions when he got to the back room. 

“Uh,” Ten says, “Yeah, I did.”

“You didn’t think it would be a good idea to warn me?” Jeno asks.

“Well, he asked Johnny to make sure no one told you beforehand,” Ten says sheepishly.

“Why would he do that?” Jeno asks.

“I think he wanted to surprise you,” Ten says. 

They hear a knock on the door. “Is everyone dressed?” They hear Johnny call through the door.

“Yes,” Ten calls back, “You can come in.”

Johnny opens the door and pokes his head in, “Hey Jen, there is someone here to see you, is it ok if he comes in?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jeno says cautiously, “Sure.”

Johnny opens the door fully and in walks Jaemin.

“I’ll be out front if you need anything,” Ten says before leaving with Johnny.

“Hey Jen,” Jaemin says softly.

“Hey,” Jeno says, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you. You didn’t come to lunch today. I wanted to make sure you are ok. I also wanted to apologize for yesterday,” Jaemin says.

“What are you apologizing for?” Jeno asks.

“I wasn’t acting fairly yesterday. I was just surprised and I didn’t know how to process it,” Jaemin explains.

“You shouldn’t be apologizing. I should be apologizing. I’m sorry I kept this from you,” Jeno says.

“Why did you keep it from me Jen? I’m your best friend, we tell each other everything,” Jaemin asks.

“I guess I was a little ashamed of the whole thing. I didn’t want you to know I was dancing my way through college,” Jeno says looking at the floor.

Jaemin softly lifts Jeno’s chin to look at him, “Jen, this isn’t something to be ashamed of. What you do out there is amazing. It’s art. It’s absolutely beautiful. Don’t ever be ashamed of it.”

Jeno could cry right now. Jaemin has always been so supportive of him, he should have known he could trust him with this information. 

“That means a lot to me Jaemin,” Jeno says sincerely, “I was so afraid that you guys would look down on me for this.”

“Jen, we would never look down on you for anything. I love you too much, I mean we love you too much to ever think like that,” Jaemin says, “Promise me you wont keep secrets from me anymore.”

“I promise,” Jeno agrees.

Jaemin pulls Jeno in for a tight hug.

“By the way,” Jaemin says, “You look so sexy up there.”

“Jaemin, stop,” Jeno says blushing.

“I mean it,” Jaemin says, “I literally couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.”

Jeno pushes Jaemin out of the hug, “Shut up.”

“Oh please,” Jaemin says, “I know you are feeling yourself up there too. Don’t think I forgot about that wink you threw at me Lee Jeno.”

“Ok, time to go,” Jeno says heading for the door, forgetting that he hasn’t even changed out of his stage outfit.

“Wait, Jeno,” Jaemin stops him, “There is another reason I acted the way I did yesterday.”

“What is it?” Jeno questions.

“Well, um. I didn’t know how to bring this up. I have liked you for a long time Jeno. More than just as a friend. I fell for my best friend. The nerdy shy boy I met in preschool and grew up with. I didn’t know how to tell you without ruining our friendship. And then finding out that there is this whole other side of you, I kind of panicked, I didn’t know how to react.”

“Jaem,” Jeno cuts off Jaemin’s rambling, “Shut up.” He pulls Jaemin in and gives him a kiss. “I’ve liked you for a long time too you idiot.”

“Wait what?” Jaemin says in shock, “You mean we could have been together this whole time and we were both too afraid to say anything?”

“Yep, seems like it,” Jeno says.

“Huh, well then, Jeno, will you be my boyfriend?” Jaemin asks.

“You sure you don’t want to ask Eros?” Jeno jokes.

“Yeah actually, have you seen him around?” Jaemin shoots back.

“I’m sure I could find him,” Jeno says grabbing the mask off his makeup table and tying it on, “He says yes by the way.”

Jaemin laughs, untying the mask and kissing Jeno, “I like him better without the mask.”

“Let me change real quick and then we can go,” Jeno says.

“Awe, but I like the leather pants,” Jaemin pouts.

“I’m sure you do,” Jeno smirks.

Once Jeno is changed the two head to the front to say goodbye to Johnny and Ten and head back to campus.

“Everything all fixed?” Ten asks when they get to the bar.

“More than fixed I would say,” Jeno smiles, “Thanks again Ten, for everything.”

“No problem JenJen, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ten says waving as Jeno and Jaemin make their way out of the building.

*****  
“Are you coming to the show tonight?” Jeno asked Jaemin. They were currently holed up in the library studying for midterms. Saturday was the perfect day for it - everyone was home for the weekend so they practically had the whole place to themselves.

“I wish I could. I have a report due Monday morning. I am going to be working on that all weekend,” Jaemin groaned.

“Who’s the nerd now huh?” Jeno teases.

“Still you, you finished all of your midterm reports weeks ago. I on the other hand left them to the last minute,” Jaemin sasses back.

Jeno rolls his eyes, “I have to go get ready for work, study hard, get your report done. I will call you when I’m out.” 

Jeno kisses his boyfriend and heads back to his room to grab his things for work.   
*****  
“Hey Ten,” Jeno yells after the show.

“What’s up?” Ten asks.

“I’m gonna wear this costume home tonight, I will stop by and drop it off tomorrow if that’s ok?”

“Why do you want to wear it home?” Ten asks.

“Well, Jaem couldn’t come to the show tonight,” Jeno says shyly, “So I thought I would bring the show to him.”

“Who knew my little JenJen would be kinky, I have raised you so well,” Ten teases, “Just make sure it gets back here safely.”

“Thanks Ten, you’re the best,” Jeno says giving him a hug, “Don’t tell Taeyong I said that.”

“Yeah, yeah, get out of here you crazy kid,” Ten laughs pushing him through the door.

Jeno calls Jaemin on his walk home.

“Hey Babe, where are you right now?” He asks.

“I went to your room to work on my paper. The library is closed and it’s quieter than my dorm,” Jaemin responds.

“Perfect, I’ll be back in ten minutes,” Jeno says.

“Can’t wait,” Jaemin says distractedly. Jeno can tell he is focused on his work. He could probably use the distraction right now.

Jeno gets to his apartment and puts down his bag at the door. He can tell Jaemin is focused because he doesn’t greet him like he normally would when he comes in. 

Jeno is feeling bolder than normal and decides to put on a show for his stressed boyfriend. He pulls up his show music on his phone, connects to the bluetooth speaker in his room and presses play. He enters his room to a startled Jaemin and starts to dance.

“What was all that about,” Jaemin smirks when Jeno finishes.

“I brought the show to you,” Jeno smiles sitting on Jeno’s lap, “You should feel lucky, Eros doesn’t normally do personal shows.”

“Good,” Jaemin smiles, leaning up to kiss Jeno, “He better not do personal shows for anyone else.”

“He wouldn’t dream of it,” Jeno says leaning into another kiss.

Jaemin couldn’t help but think that he is the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes an idea just pops into my brain out of nowhere.
> 
> This is heavily inspired by Jeno's Boom stage outfits. You know the ones.
> 
> Also - if anyone was going to live a secret life as a nightclub dancer we all know it would be Jeno.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated.


End file.
